


How could I tell him? (A TGS trans Jasper/Jekyll fanfic)

by KhanHarrison79



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Coming Out, Henry Jekyll (The Glass Scientists) Has Issues, Henry Jekyll (the glass scientists) is secretly ftm transgender, Jasper Kaylock (The Glass scientist) has a crush on Jekyll, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhanHarrison79/pseuds/KhanHarrison79
Summary: Jasper has a secret. a secret he's been dying to tell Jekyll for so long. but how will the brilliant scientist react to Jasper's big secret. How will Jekyll react once he learns... Jasper is transgender...
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Jasper Kaylock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	How could I tell him? (A TGS trans Jasper/Jekyll fanfic)

How could he do it, how could he? How could he possibly tell...Him! 

his rescuer, the man he looked up to, more than anyone. The man who practically saved his life. How could he tell Dr. Jekyll

Jasper stood alone in his room, staring nervously at himself in his round full body mirror as he got dressed for the morning. 

His mind was troubling him this morning, as it did last night and for the past few weeks. Thoughts about what would happen if he told jekyll ran through his mind mercilessly. Would he be angry? Disgusted? Would he kick Jasper out of the society or Call the authorities to have him locked away in bedlam the mental hospital. What if he saw Jasper as sick, crazy.

Jasper looked down as he buttoned up his shirt, seeing the tight, white colored cloth that squeezed his chest, restricted his breathing, hurting his chest. It hurt but this very painful cloth flattened his chest. It made him look like a man, feel like a man. It made others see him as a man so The pain was worth it. 

But, it was this very cloth that now caused him such trouble. Jasper knew he was a man but his body screamed the exact opposite. so he bound his chest, tried to lower his voice and did everything in his power to be seen as a man. To be seen as who he wanted to be. 

Jasper has been doing this ever since he was 19. He's 21 now and, even though that isn't a very long time... He's been doing this alone. Only his parents know his secret and they're quit indifferent. Neither caring not helping. He felt alone, very alone and he longed to tell someone. His mind and heart were screaming at him to tell someone. To tell someone...! To tell Dr. Henry Jekyll. His rescuer and perhaps one of the greatest scientist he's ever met.   
The young werewolf boy was terrified at the idea of telling jekyll but He just HAD to! He couldn't keep bare it any longer. 

Fear to the point of nearly throwing up ran through Jasper as he finished buttoning up his shirt, took a deep breath, swallowed and headed out his room door to Jekyll's office.

**********************************

A light and gentle knock sounded at Jekyll's office door, causing the doctor to look up from his early morning paperwork. "Come in!" He called kindly with a small smile on his face.   
The door slowly creeked open revealing the nervous face of Jasper. He gave his role model a nervous little wave and smiled. "Jasper!" Jekyll smiled as welcoming as ever. "What can I do for you?"

"W-Well Sir..." Jasper began, shuffling into the room and closing the door behind him. His heart was pounding like crazy, his hands were shaking and his mouth felt dry. He shouldn't do this. He should leave. This was to dangerous he can't tell Henry.   
"I... I need to tell you something... Something important." There was obvious hesitation in Jasper's voice but he refused to leave. Even though he really wanted to run away and hide. 

"What is it?" Henry asked as he pushed his paperwork to the side, giving Jasper his full attention. It was clear from the doctor's voice that he was genuinely concerned and curious about what Jasper had to say. 

Jasper swallowed hard, he was noticeably shaking now, he had to do this. He had to tell Jekyll, no going back now.   
Moving as quickly as he could Jasper managed to slip his shirt off over his head, his hat fell to the ground in the process, and he held his shirt in one hand, by the sleeve. With head held high, eyes tightly shut, and with a clearly terrified voice Jasper spoke Loud and clear. 

"I- I'm not like other men. I know I'm a man, I know it! but my body is that of a female I... I'm..."  
He trailed off as silence engulfed the room. He looked at Henry and finally noticed the shocked look on the doctor's face. It had been there the second Jasper had started talking off his shirt but changed to a different kind of shock once seeing the chest binder. 

As the silence continued panic began to rise up in Jasper. He clutched his shirt close to his chest, beginning to stumble back to maybe run out of the room. He felt like he was going to throw up. Jekyll surly thought he was crazy, he'd be locked up for sure!!

"I'm so sorry sir, I-I promise I'll never bother you about this again!-"

Jekyll had gotten up and was walking towards Jasper now. The panicked boy took a few more shaky steps back.  
"Please! Please don't kicked me out sir I promise-" Jasper cut himself off as Jekyll suddenly pulled him into a warm hug. Jasper began to calm down.

It was quiet for a short while before Henry finally spoke. "I cannot describe to you how grateful I am that you told me." Jasper was certainly not expecting that. 

Henry pulled away slightly, putting his hands on the other man's shoulders. He had a soft smile on his face. It was kind and comforting. "Jasper. I promise you I will never kick you out of the society. I enjoy having you here and you're welcome to stay as long as you like. This changes nothing. You're still a bright young man who has great potential. And..." Jekyll trailed off, giving a quick glance at Jasper's binder then back at the man himself. "And... If you ever need help with anything. Don't hesitate to come to me okay?"

Jasper stared at Jekyll in shock. He couldn't believe it... Henry... Henry actually accepted him! Henry was totally fine with this. A huge smile spread across the young scientist face. "Yes, yes of course sir!" 

Jekyll smiled back as he stood up straight. "Now then. Why don't you put your shirt back on and get to work. I'm sure you have a lot to get done today." Jasper nodded eagerly and put his shirt back on. He picked his hat up off the ground and headed for the exit.  
The door opened and closed and Jasper walked out of Henry Jekyll's office with a bright smile on his face and a bounce in his step. The person he looked up to and admired and... Maybe even loved, accepted him just the way he was. 

**************************************  
Once the office door was closed and Jasper was gone Henry put a hand on his chest. His heart was racing and his eyes wide with, joy. True genuine joy. He wasn't alone anymore. There was someone else like him, a man even if their bodies said other wise.  
  
'To bad you can never tell him that!' Hyde pointed out in his usual mocking voice from within Henry's mind. The doctor's hand tightened it's grip on his chest. Hyde was right. Even though Jekyll now longed to tell Jasper the truth. That he too wasn't like other men.. he couldn't. It would be to risky. Word could somehow get out. It could ruin his reputation and then what would happen to the society. His reputation was everything. Still, it brought him great comfort and Joy to know that he wasn't the only one like this and that Jasper trusted him enough to tell him. 

With that thought in mind jekyll went back to his paperwork, a small smile still on his face. And for once in a long time the smile was real.

((yay! I finally wrote a trans Jasper and trans jekyll fanfiction! I hope y'all like it! I had fun writing this and may add on to the story if I ever find the will to do so!)) 


End file.
